


Cream-Filled Sweets

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Crossdressing Kink, Cumflation Kink, M/M, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sugar n' Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021, Wet & Messy, Yamis Have Their Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and KaibaLand is having it's annual Plum Tree Festival. The whole gang is going, but something spicy is going on. Bakura Akefia agrees to go but only if Ishtar Marik is a good boy.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Chaseshipping - Relationship, Deathshipping - Relationship, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Thiefshipping - Relationship, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	Cream-Filled Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I - and 21 of the best fanfiction writers - took part in this event; please kindly check out their Valentine's tales (when they come out, because we’re posting during the entirety of February 2021) and their other fics if they suit your tastes. Please heed their Warnings too, thank you! Some are sweet, some are spicy lemon, grapefruit, pineapple love! All are offered for your romantic pleasure. In alphabetical order contributors are:
> 
> Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RavenStyx, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne and Yatsu Narurasuke
> 
> An extra special thank you and all hail to NekoPantera and Seth's Kiss who managed to herd all these cats into one posting event. They kept us organized, inspired, and motivated, and made February and cool as October!

"Ok, babe, you win." Bakura stood at Marik's door, grinning. "I'll go to KaibaLand with you and the dweebs for this Valentine BS."

"You will?" Marik squealed and hugged his lover. "Oh, Kura, thank you! The Plum Festival is beautiful, and I heard some of the rides will be open."

"Yeah, whatev. It's gonna suck, but I'll go. But you gotta do something for me."

"Anything!"

Bakura grinned. He entered fully and closed the door. "Good boy. Ok. Bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Marik blushed and bit his lip. "Oh, that's what you want."

"Yeah. That."

Bakura wasted little time stripping Marik. Pants and briefs, off. Nothing else was in the way. He coaxed Marik onto the bed with lots of kisses. Put him on his back.

Bakura coated his fingers with plenty of lube because Marik cried when he didn't. He probed and stretched as fast as his boyfriend could take.

"Kura!" Marik whimpered. "Slow down!"

"Sorry, babe," Bakura cooed, flexing his fingers. "You don't want to be late meeting the gang, right?" It was hard to take Marik's whining seriously when he was hard and dripping.

But Bakura had a toy for that.

Out of his pocket he pulled out what looked like a length of plastic hose with a cork at one end. "Now how does this…oh, ok. This way." He stroked Marik's dick for a moment then rolled one end of the tube down it like a condom.

"What is that?" Marik asked.

"You'll see, babe." Bakura kissed him. "We're gonna have fun today."

Then, he rolled the boy over, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. Bringing his ass up to just the perfect height. Bakura pulled his own hard cock out, and slammed into the well-prepped hole.

"Kura!"

"Fuck! You got a sweet ass, Rik!" Bakura hammered a few strokes.

"Kura! So! Big!"

"You like this? You like my cock? You like my big cock fucking you?"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Kura! Fuck! Oh!OH!OHHHH!"

Marik arched his back as he came. Then he panted and moaned as Bakura relentlessly continued to bang him.

It wasn't much longer before Bakura finally howled and released inside him.

"Oh yeah, that's good," Bakura sighed. "Ok, babe, keep those cheeks tight." He pulled and lifted his lover's hips. "No dripping."

"Kura! It feels weird."

"Gimme a sec to clean up and I'll take care of you."

Bakura went to the bathroom, wiped his dick with a wet towel and dressed properly.

"Ok, Rik, roll over - but keep it all in."

"Kura!" he whined.

"Good boy." He kissed Marik and was rewarded with a shy smile. "So, now this goes in here." He pulled a spade-shaped plug out of his other pocket.

He put the end of the hose into the plug. "Now, let's see. This comes out, and…ah! Got it. And this goes here."

"EEEEKKKK!"

Marik screeched as Bakura shoved the plug in his ass.

"We are gonna have fun today, babe."

X*X*X

Marik whimpered as they walked to the train station. He felt like he was naked, on display for all to see. Despite that though, no one seemed to give him a second glance.

Maybe the flat, 100¥-size metal discs that Bakura taped to his nipples really didn't show through his shirt. And while they surely could see that he walked oddly, no one probably could see the huge butt plug or the load of cum Bakura made him hold in.

Thinking about walking around with that inside him made Marik blush, but it also excited him. Everyone had to be able to see that excitement.

Bakura made him wear a pair of tight pants. Too tight. Tight enough that the bizarre tube running from his manhood to the butt plug had to be visible. And if he got truly excited, his jacket definitely wasn't long enough to hide it. He’d be mortified!

Walking was hard with Kura's load sloshing inside him. The plug was filling him. Not like Kura did but it was putting pressure on that one special spot. And the tube rubbed his manhood oddly. It all conspired to keep him feeling hot, and fidgety. And like every eye was on him.

X*X*X

Bakura hung back a step to watch Marik's ass roll back and forth as he walked up the train station stairs. The boy had already had more hip sway than most girls, but the arched back, 'fuck me' walk today was almost hypnotic.

Bakura pulled out his phone as they got to the gate. "Go on, babe. I just wanna do this real quick." He tapped a few times.

"Who is it," Marik asked, as he swiped his farecard, "Mal-aahh!"

"Sorry, babe, what?" Bakura grinned, putting his phone away and jumping the fare gate. "Something wrong with your tits?"

"They - uh - no. I - uh," he glanced at the vaguely interested people passing them. "I - no. Uh…."

"We should go to the john and check. Right?"

"Uh…yeah." Marik was bright pink from his eyebrows to the collar of his shirt.

"Good boy."

X*X*X

The 'coins' vibrated. Not loudly, but strong enough to set his nipples on fire. Marik found it impossible to catch his breath with his nipples being teased. His manhood was inflating. Bakura just snickered as he watched him stand there.

"No, no. Keep holding your shirt up," Bakura said, stroking himself. "I like it. With your pants down like that, you're all pink." They were squeezed together in the station bathroom stall.

"I can't go like this. To the park." Marik felt like he was shaking.

"Just come, babe. It'll go down, right?"

"I - uh - here? But this - this thing -"

"Oh, right." Bakura smirked. "Ok. I'll help. Turn around."

'Oh God,' Marik thought. 'He wants to fuck. Here.'

The thought made his manhood jump. Marik turned around and faced the wall.

"Bend over."

He bent.

Bakura's hand was warm as it caressed his butt. The butt plug shifted and Marik couldn’t stay silent as his orgasm washed over him. 

"Ahhhhhh!" He cried out again when Bakura's manhood slammed into him.

"Quiet, Rik! Unless you want people to come hear you!"

Marik bit his lips and tried his best not to make a sound as Bakura hammered him. His nipples throbbed, his manhood swelled, and heart raced, but he managed to only whimper when he felt Bakura fill him again.

"You got a sweet hole, babe," Bakura whispered, kissing his back. "Let's get that plugged up again."

"But - but I.…" Marik gasped as the plug was shoved back into him and he saw stars as an orgasm slammed his nerves.

Only this time he felt the jet of seed.

Bakura chuckled as Marik connected the dots. The condom-like tube ended inside the plug. Bakura was filling him, but if Marik came, he filled himself too.

X*X*X

It was only a thirty minute ride to the park, but Bakura made Marik go to the bathroom to fuck again at the end station. Already, Marik had a little belly like his tummy was too full. Bakura couldn't stop grinning about it.

The rest of the group were already waiting at the gate.

Honda and Otogi were grinning at each other. Yami had his arm around a blushing Yugi. Ryou and Ishtar Malik were just returning from the restroom, Ishtar looking satisfied and Ryou walking awkwardly - with just a little too much sashay. Of course it wasn't odd on Ryou since he wore a pink coat and pretty striped dress.

"Sorry we're late, guys!" Bakura greeted everyone with a dark chuckle. "You know how slow I can be."

"Think nothing of it," Yami replied as if he got the unspoken joke. "Kaiba and Jou had a change of plans, but they left our tickets at the door."

"Then let's go have fun!" Otogi giggled. "It's gonna be a good day, right?"

"There's a sign up that all the rides except the water rides are open. I can't wait to get on everything," Honda laughed. He looped his arm around his boyfriend and led the way to the ticket booth.

"Hey, Bakura." Ishtar tossed a small packet to Bakura. "Your vitamins."

"Thanks. Any trouble installing that app?"

"Oh no. It's working fine. Right, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded vigorously but turned bright red.

As soon as possible, Bakura got a drink and swallowed two of the pills Ishtar gave him. He gave the third to Marik.

"What is it?"

"You trust me, babe?"

"Of… of course."

"It's gonna make today even more fun. You wanna have more fun, right?"

Marik hesitated, and Bakura could almost see the thoughts turning over in his head. He wanted to play, he just needed a push.

"I mean, I already took mine. I could do something else." Bakura pulled out his phone again, and tapped twice to move the mini vibes from 1 to 2. Not so much anyone could see it, but it was probably noticeable to Marik who's tits were crazy sensitive. "I could have a lot of fun with my new toy. Or we could have more fun another way. Open?" He held up the pill.

Marik swallowed hard. Bakura waited. Finally, he licked his lips and opened his mouth. Bakura fed him the pill then offered him the soda.

"Drink." Marik took a drink to wash it down. "Good boy." He kissed him softly. "Let's catch up with everyone."

X*X*X

As they all stood in line for the first roller coaster, Marik realized that it wasn't just him. Yugi and Ryou were flushed and twitching as well. He wasn't sure how to even mention it.

"Is it comfortable?" he asked Ryou finally. "The dress, I mean."

"Oh!" He seemed relieved. "It's very light. It would be nice on a hot day. It's a bit chilly today."

"But it's easy access," Ishtar pointed out. "That's the best part." He hugged Ryou from behind, showing briefly a hint of a slightly round belly.

Marik wondered if Ryou and Yugi were also wearing 'self filling' plugs. The idea made him shiver. It was as if they were in public having a secret orgy.

"You see, Yugi?" Yami said. "Crossdressing isn't so big a thing, not among your friends."

"I guess not," Yugi replied sheepishly.

"So next time you want to, let's not be shy about it, shall we?"

"Sure, ok."

"You too, babe," Bakura said.

"What?"

"I think you'd look cute in a dress. We should totally get you a couple."

"Oh - uh -" Marik felt like he might come again. "Ok."

X*X*X

Marik came on the roller coaster. Bakura could tell when his eyes rolled back on the first drop. The car jerked, dropped like a rocket, and Marik's eyes rolled back while his body quivered like he'd been shocked.

He'd mostly recovered by the time the ride ended.

"I gotta hit the head," Bakura said as soon as they all left the ride.

"Ok." Honda looked at the map. "Let's do the bumper cars next. We'll meet you there."

"Cool."

Bakura dragged his boyfriend to the nearest bathroom, and quickly put another load in him. A big one. Bakura felt like it took forever to empty his nuts this time. "Holy fuck!" he whispered. "You like that babe?"

"It's too much," Marik whined. "My stomach feels weird."

"That's all my jizz, knocking you up," he snickered.

"Kura!"

"Oh shit, I gotta do it again!"

"What?"

Bakura was impressed. He hadn't even had time to pull out. Ishtar's 'vitamins' were working as advertised. Get him hard, shorten down time, and double the jizz.

By the time they left the bathroom stall, Marik's normally flat abs were clearly distended.

"Wonder if I can make you look prego before we leave today," Bakura teased.

X*X*X

The bumper cars were a torment for Marik. Every time they were bumped, it felt like the plug was forced in deeper. He felt like he was on the edge of coming again.

And that was bizarre. Amazing. Horrible. Embarrassing. Marik wasn't sure how he felt about it. He was sure it had something to do with that pill. How could he come so many times and yet feel like he could come again? How could he release so much when he did?! He couldn't see the seed, of course. Both his and Bakura's were going inside…were being stored. But he could feel shot after shot after shot. It was too much. He'd never come so hard, so much, so often.

Their car crashed again, this time into Yugi and Yami. Yugi gasped loudly then immediately slapped both his hands over his mouth.

"Something wrong, little one?" Yami asked but Yugi frantically shook his head even though his face was bright red.

"Hey, Pharaoh, after this let's go to the gift shop," Bakura said. "I wanna go dress shopping."

Yami's expression was positively evil. "I believe we should."

Someone crashed them from behind and Marik felt the plug hit 'that' spot again. Once more and he would probably lose it on the ride. Again.

X*X*X

Honda and Otogi went to ride the ferris wheel. Ishtar and Ryou took a walk to view the plum blossoms. So it was only the two couples looking at the selection of cute Duel Monster clothes like Dark Magician Girl skirts and BEWD dresses.

Bakura genuinely enjoyed the mini fashion show as Marik and Yugi tried on a few things, but he knew when he saw the shirt with Obelisk the Tormentor and the black miniskirt with the DM logo that he was buying those. The store even had stockings with kuribohs up the side. Yami picked the DMG dress and matching leggings.

After the purchase, Bakura pushed Marik back into the dressing room. "She cut the tags off, so you can put it on now." He grinned at the boy's flustered look.

Marik's stomach was almost round now, but his dick was plastered against it. The tube was filled with white liquid. "How you doin', babe?"

"I'm ok."

"You get what's up today, right?" Marik nodded. "You having fun?" He turned bright pink, and looked down, but he nodded again. "Good boy." Bakura kissed him. "Let's get you changed."

Bakura took off the pants, fucked him, put on the skirt, and fucked him again. The skirt had to go under his belly because the waist made him nauseous. The shirt let his belly button show.

They met Yami and Yugi in front of the store. Yugi was leaning against Yami as if he couldn't stand and his eyes were glazed over.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Marik asked.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Expended to much energy," Yami chuckled.

Yugi's eyes seemed to focus. "Are you ok, Marik? You look sort of, uh, swollen."

"He's retaining water," Bakura teased while Marik blushed yet again.

X*X*X

They got a text from Otogi saying he and Honda were leaving early. And it took a couple messages back and forth, but eventually, they found Ishtar and Ryou.

Even under the coat, it was clear Ryou's stomach was distended and Marik was reasonably certain that it was for the same reason. Something different - but just as perverted - was happening to Yugi.

People were looking at him oddly now. His belly sloshed as he walked and tented his coat. He couldn't stand still when they weren't walking.

"Where to next?" Bakura asked.

"Bathroom break?" Ishtar snickered.

'I can't come again,' Marik thought, as they once again headed to the quasi-private space. 'I'll burst. How could either of us have any seed left?'

But Bakura had another impossibly large burst of seed. And to be honest, Marik seemed to just drip it nonstop all day. Every time Bakura kissed him saying, 'good boy', he felt himself drip more.

X*X*X

They rode another roller coaster, had another round of fucks, and did the high speed drop - which entertained Bakura because it set off a chain of orgasms for Marik.

Watching the boy come - especially when he was in public in a dress and embarrassed to all hell - was fucking epic. The coat was a bit of a bummer, but didn't block the view entirely. Filling him like a balloon was better than any porno ever. Bakura felt his balls swell every time he looked at Marik's jizz-filled belly.

Of course, that could have been the pills at work.

When Yugi suddenly slipped to his knees and couldn't stand, Yami picked him up and took him home.

Whatever. Bakura was ready for another round of fucking when Ishtar pointed.

"Target acquired."

It was a fairly nondescript building, mostly notable because it was three stories, while every other building was only one.

"You know, only an asshole would do this," Bakura observed.

"Your point?"

"Just stating the obvious."

"Oh. Well, yeah."

"Shall we?"

"What are you talking about," Ryou asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ishtar grinned. "Come on."

Bakura watched for employees while Ishtar picked the lock.

"What are we doing, Malik?" Marik hissed.

"Relax. Kaiba told us we could use this place if we needed a break. He just forgot to give us the keys."

"Seriously? That's the lie you're going with?"

"And voila!" Ishtar opened the door.

"Babe?"

Marik looked at him for a long minute.

"It's one of Kaiba's fancy apartments. It's got a king size bed and everything," Bakura offered.

Marik didn't look happy, but he turned to Ryou. "They've already broken in, and I don't know about you, but I could use a break."

"Good boy," Bakura said.

X*X*X

Everything was white, except for a few accents in sapphire blue. The carpet was like walking on a cloud. The couch was suede. The TV was an entire wall. The bed could sleep a three generation family plus their pets. 'Even pharaohs didn't have this level of opulence,' Marik thought.

"Preference?" Bakura asked.

"Couch," Ishtar responded.

"Really?"

"He's gonna shit bricks. It's suede."

Bakura laughed. "Have fun! Come on, Rik, I've been waiting all day for this."

They went into the bedroom, and thankfully, Bakura closed the door.

This time, instead of pulling out the plug only, Bakura slowly undressed him. Coat, shirt, shoes. Everything except the skirt.

"You've been fuckin' sexy all day, Rik," he whispered. "You enjoy it?"

Marik blushed, but he nodded. It would be a lie to say the day hadn't been thrilling.

"Best part?"

"Kura!" He shivered. "This part. Now."

"Good boy," Bakura chuckled.

They kissed, Bakura caressing his stomach. It still felt weird having so much liquid backed up into his colon. It felt like it had back through all his intestines, filled his belly, and was creeping up his throat.

"Know what I liked?" Bakura turned him around, kissing his neck and shoulders. "Making you a cum dump. Look at all that."

Marik realized they were standing in front of a full length mirror. That the girl looking back was himself. That the round distorted belly was his.

"You'd be kinda hot knocked up, babe." Bakura slipped his fingers under the vibes, pulling the tape free.

Marik hissed at the sharp tug of the adhesive first, then moaned as his nipples began throbbing after the all-day torment. "Kura!" he moaned again, as his lover began twisting the sore buds.

"That make you come, babe?" Marik could only whimper. "You're gonna wear a skirt for me from now on, right, babe?"

"But - ahhh!"

"You look sexy, babe. You look like you could spray jizz all over this bed any second."

Bakura reached down and rolled the tube off Marik's cock. The man shivered as he was suddenly freed of the restriction. The cheap synthetic fabric of the skirt rubbed softly against him and he could see the damp spot appear in the mirror.

"I wanna fuck you, babe." Bakura's voice sent a thrill down his spine. His tongue drew patterns across his shoulder blades. "I wanna fuck you till you soak the bed."

"Yes, Kura," Marik finally managed.

"You gonna wear a dress for me?"

"I - uh -" He held his breath, willing himself to say no. Wanting to say no but knowing that wasn't the truth. "Ok."

"Good boy."

X*X*X

Marik was quivering. Getting him to agree to anything right now wasn't even fair, it was so easy. He looked wrecked, but in a good way. Every kiss made him moan, which in turn made Bakura want to kiss his sexy lover more.

Slowly, Bakura worked his way down, pausing to suck Marik's red, distended nipples and loving the way the boy whimpered and shook.

He kissed down, around Marik's stomach, as distended as it was. It was odd, knowing he'd filled him like that. Bakura wondered briefly if knocking a girl up felt kinda like that. 'All that inside his belly came from me', he thought. It felt odd but somehow amazing.

Bakura's lips continued down. Marik cried out again as Bakura kissed lightly down his aching shaft. He chuckled, warmly. "Like that?"

"Kura, stop teasing!" Marik groaned.

That had been his plan anyway. He stopped teasing and sucked Marik's cock expertly, giving him no time to complain again, and sucking seed that should have been impossible from either of them.

Then, while Marik's world was still spinning, Bakura climbed over him, and entered him slowly. His strokes were slower for the first time today, almost loving.

"Hear all that noise, babe?" Bakura gasped. "That's you. All that jizz."

It sounded wet. Messy.

"More," Marik panted.

"More?" Bakura was surprised. Marik rarely wanted it as rough as he did.

"I want everything," he replied.

Bakura stopped moving. "Everything?" He grinned. "Fuck, I love you!" He leaned forward and kissed him hard.

It was awkward to move fast and hard without putting too much weight against his stomach. That part would happen, but not just yet.

"Fuck me, you ass," Marik hissed.

"I am -"

"Hard, you pussy," he snarled, probably knowing the word would set Bakura off. "You wanna fill me? Do it!"

"You want it, babe?" Bakura sped his strokes up.

"Yeah, I want it! I want it!"

Then they were both screaming, neither truly coherent of what they were saying.

Bakura came one last time, pulled out, and dropped his full weight on top of Marik.

And everything shot out.

There was a disgusting, wet, bathroom-related sound that ruined the moment entirely.

Bakura snickered. He looked over his shoulder and began laughing full out as he sat up.

"Oh, that is awesome! Kaiba's gonna have a fit!"

The bed was soaked with mostly seed. Across the pillows, the comforter, even the headboard. It looked vile. It didn't smell particularly pleasant, but Bakura suspected that by morning it would be rank.

Bakura realized he was probably pretty rank himself. The door on the left side of the room looked more like a closet, so Bakura tried the one to the right and was rewarded with a deep soak tub and shower.

He debated whether he'd have long enough for a soak, and figured probably not. By the time he was under the warm water, Marik finally stepped in, looking annoyed.

X*X*X

"Wanna join me, babe?" Bakura asked from the shower.

"Shouldn't we be at least trying to clean this up?"

"Nope. Kaiba and Jou left a stain on Ishtar's leather jacket. This is just to get even."

"To get even. The only reason you came out today was to get even?"

Bakura stopped washing and looked at him. "Well, no, not the only reason." He waved his lover over. "Come here. Come on."

Marik was mad, but he was also sticky. Reluctantly, he got into the shower.

"Look, yes this was partly about fucking with Kaiba. But, mostly, I wanted to spend a day with you. And when Pharaoh told me about the toys -"

"Told you about the toys? You mean, everyone one knew?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"And what, I'm not supposed to be humiliated in front of my friends?"

"Why would you be? We had fun!"

"You are such an ass! Why do I even love you?" Marik tried to leave but Bakura held him firm.

"Come on, babe, Rik. Don't be mad. Look I'm pretty sure no one was paying any attention to you."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cause."

"Because?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

He sighed and looked toward the ceiling. "Cause they don't love you like I love you."

Marik tried to stay mad, but Bakura confessing always made him feel melty inside.

"And, anyway," Bakura went on, "they all had their own toys to play with."

"So it wasn't my imagination? Ryou and Yugi had one of those things, too?"

"Otogi and Jou were supposed to, too, but who knows with Jou. Knowing Otogi and Honda, they were probably both strapped."

"You should have told me," Marik huffed. "That wasn't how I wanted to spend our day together."

"I'll make it up to you on White Day." Bakura grinned. "I got an idea I think you'll like."


End file.
